The Dementer's Effect
by Mali Took
Summary: Fourteen-year-old besties, Callie, Nick, and Kiki were nearing the end of school and were walking when they found themselves in a dark alley with a dark hooded creature flying above them, knocking them out. The girls find themselves in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows, and experience an adventure that no fan could ever expect.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter. I only own Nicki (Nick) Naia Kalama, Keona (Kiki) Jewel Wilson, and Caerwyn (Callie) Beatrice Greene. (Keona is pronounced: Key-own-a and Caerwyn: Kay-er-when)**

* * *

_**The Dementer's Effect**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Cut it out Grayson!" Callie yelled, getting frustrated with her twin brother.

"What? Hugging or breathing?" Grayson said dumbly, hugging Callie tighter. She started kicking and yelling. Callie hated hugs no matter what, especially forced upon her. "Grayson, if she wants you to stop, then stop." Nick finally spoke, getting tired of the twins arguing. Grayson let her go and turned straight to Nick.

"Admit it Nicki, you have an enormous crush on me." Grayson said, waggling his eyebrows and getting real close to her. "Kiki, a little help!" Nick said with a frightening tone. A girl with black straight hair and dark skin went to the middle of the courtyard of the school and started screaming:

"HEY EVERYONE! GRAYSON KEITH GREENE LOVES RACHEL VANDIVER! HE WRITES IN A DIARY ABOUT HIS UNPROCLAIMING LOVE FOR HER!" Grayson's face flushed red and she turned to him with a smirk. He rushed out of the courtyard and Kiki walked towards her friends.

"Keona Jewel Wilson," Nick started, "You are far by best, the craziest friend we'll ever have." Callie nodded. "I envy you. I could never do that to Grayson, but dang, he'll be mad at you."

Kiki rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter, he hates my gut, anyway let's go to my place. My mom is expecting us." Kiki started walking off. The girls began following her.

"What are we going to be doing?" Nick asked quizzically. "I can say is 'he'." Kiki said with a smirk. Callie and Nick thought for a moment before they realized what she meant.

"Yep, it's a HP party!" Kiki answered excitedly."What are we going to be doing?" Callie asked."I don't know, my mom planned it." Kiki answered back. Nick and Callie sighed. Kiki lived a mile away from the school; it was going to be a long walk!

After walking most of a mile, the girls unexpectedly found themselves in an alley instead of Kiki's big neighborhood. "Where are we?" Callie asked, a bit of fear tingled in her voice.

"Maybe it's the Department of Mysteries!" Kiki exclaimed suddenly. Callie jumped while Nick slapped Kiki's arm."Don't scare us! We need to get out of here!" Nick started to walk backwards before she felt a chill run up her spine.

"Gah! It was eighty degrees and now it's freezing cold." Callie said with chattering teeth. Kiki walked forward to check out the alley. She saw a shadowy figure floating closer and she soon realized what it was. "GUYS IT'S A DEMENTER!" She screamed and slowly began to back up. "Sure Kiki, and I'm a penguin." Nick said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'M SERIOUS IT'S A REAL- OH MY GOD, IT'S COMING TOWARDS ME!" The dementer was inches away from her face. She felt the chill surround her and the dementer was literally standing over her. She felt the cold seep through her skin, causing her breath to produce a cloud and her breath shortening. "Kiki stop lying, we know- WHAT THE!" Nick screamed with Callie trailing behind her.

Help! Kiki mouthed as she felt deep coldness in her heart. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt straight down onto the asphalt."What do we do!?" Callie screeched as the dementer came towards them."We need a wand!" "How the heck are we going to find a wand in a random alley!"

"Just distract it!" Nick started digging around in boxes while Callie started throwing rocks._Why rocks_? Nick thought to her as she dug around in a trash can.

"Nick, a little help!" She turned around and found Callie with the dementer right in her face._No! Please don't give her a kiss! She deserves to live!_

She continued to dig around until she found a stick. She grabbed it and turned around to find Callie lying on the ground._ No one hurts my friends_! She pointed the stick at the dementer as it inched closer to the her, while she saying the patronus spell.

'_Expecto Patronum!' _A little wisp came out the end but didn't affect the dementer. She felt the cold air seep more into body, almost reaching her heart. '_Expecto Patronum!' ' Expecto Patronum!' ' Expect-' _She dropped the stick and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell and hit the asphalt.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. The Burrow and Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter. I only own Nick, Kiki, and Callie.**

**I apologize that the cover image for this story didn't work right. Anywho, t****hanks for all the reviews. It makes me really happy to see that people are enjoying my stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
**The Burrow and Interrogation**

_Callie's P.O.V_

"Callie? Are you awake? Hello?" A voice whispered to me. I slowly opened my eyes, finding Nick over me with concern swimming in her eyes. She smiled gratefully. _Thank you that she's okay!_ I thought happily to myself.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nick said, giving me a hand up. "Yes! We thought Kiki was lying, a dementer knocked her out, along with me, and you were supposedly looking for a- Hey, did you ever find that wand?" I answered, jumping to the main question I had. I know, I didn't care about safety.

"Yeah, but it ended up not helping and I was knocked out also." I smirked. Of course it wouldn't work! We're not wizards!"Hang on, where's Kiki?" I asked, trying to turn around but my headache worsened.

"Stop Callie! You'll make your head hurt!" I stopped. "Thank you, she…..umm fell pretty hard… and….. she may have a slight concussion..." Nick said, trailing off on the last part. "Where is she then?" I asked, trying to look over her shoulders. Sadly, she was three inches taller than me and I couldn't look over her. I hate being short!

"C'mon, I'll show you, but please, don't wake her up," Nick said, leading the way. She had us walk pass the tall grass we were in, which I just noticed, and led me to a little swamp area. We were walking in mud, sinking on every step and mud ruining our shoes. (I chose a bad time to where sandals. Heh, Heh,).We soon found Kiki lying on a little dry patch of grass.

"Um, quick question: how did you get her even over here?" I asked, trying to shake mud off my shoes. "That's a long story that I do not want to explain." By the tracks in the mud, she probably dragged her over there. That was sooo hard to describe! We finally walked over to Kiki, she had a small cut on her temple, but otherwise she was okay.

"She seems fine to me." I said, looking her head wound."Callie! She may have a concussion! How can you be so sure?" Nick said, staring at me like I was crazy."Have you checked if she's awake?" "No, besides, she's almost impossible to wake up."

"Let's try then." I stand up with her behind me and we aimed for a big pile of mud. I motioned for her to come help. Together, we carried a huge pile of mud and brought it over to where Kiki was lying."She's so gonna kill you for this." Nick stated as she realized what my plan was.

"We have to make sure she's awake! On the count of three, we'll throw it on her. One... Two... THREE!" We threw the mud on her face and she shot straight up screaming: "WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!? I WAS JUST KNOCKED OUT BY A DEMENTER AND MY BEST FRIENDS THREW MUD ON ME! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!" She began to rub the mud out of her eyes, muttering about us being jerks. We bent down to her level on our knees, trying to hold in our laughter.

"We're sorry, but your a heavy sleeper and we wanted to make sure you weren't dead." I apologized while she took her glasses and tried to rub them clean on her shirt. "Hey Callie, how come your the only one not covered with mud? I mean, we threw mud on Kiki and I fell, dragging her over here." Nick stated with suspicion in her eyes. "I don't know, but please don't throw-" I began before there was a crash to our left and mud splattered all over me. Kiki and Nick busted out laughing.

"You got to be joking!" I yelled, trying to rub the mud off my glasses. Kiki and Nick suddenly stopped laughing. I figured that they were going to get more mud to throw more mud on me. "If you guys throw mud on me, you'll both be dead in your sleep!"

"Callie, you may want to put your glasses on... NOW." Nick responded shakily. I put my glasses back and realized what she was talking about. Standing there, was a teenage boy with messy black hair, round glasses with green, almond-shape eyes, and lightening bolt scar on his forehead and huge man was towering over him with a shaggy beard. No, this couldn't possibly be...

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" The giant man demanded. I couldn't form words with my mouth. I closed my awestruck mouth and tried to think of something that wouldn't sound dumb. "Are you Harry Potter and Hagrid?" Kiki asked, her mouth gaping.

"Before we shall answer, we would like to know who you are!" The giant bellowed again. I heard Nick gulped and she stood up shakily. "I-I'm Nick Kalama and these are my two best friends: Kiki Wilson and Callie Greene." Nick said nervously, pointing at us when she said our name.

"What are you three doing here near the Burrow?" Harry asked while we stood up. We were near the Burrow? How the heck did that happened? "Excuse me?" Nick started. "What is going on here!?" "Don't you know with you-know-who's followers here? C'mon it's too dangerous for a bunch kids yer age hanging around 'ere. We're taking ye to the Burrow." Hagrid adjusted the lamp in his hand and started walking southwards to the where the Burrow was 'supposedly' was. We followed him slowly and Harry trailed behind us.

Is this some kind of prank? I mean we were traveling with Harry and Hagrid to the Burrow! Though, why would anyone prank us this hard? The characters look similar to the actor, but yet, they look better. No! I'm not crushing on them! Kiki is! Have you seen her drool over Cedric Diggory?

"Hagrid, won't they notice the three girls?" Harry asked after our moment of silent walking. "Yer right 'Arry, just 'ave to explain the situation." Hagrid replied. "Is there a problem?" Kiki asked, most likely trying to annoy them. "We were just trying to escape-" "No, 'Arry! We don't know if they're good or bad!" Hagrid interrupted. "Well then!" I heard Kiki muttered. It looks like she was in mood right now.

After a mile or two of walking, we finally reached the Burrow. Honestly, it was HUGE! I thought it was huge in the movie, but gosh, this was like a skyscraper. The house seemed to have strutures added on... Well, they have a huge family. To the right of it was a garden, where in the Chamber of Secrets, the Weasley brothers and Harry tried to get rid of the gnomes off the garden. (I would pay money to do that!) On the left, there was a little shack that seemed crowded with stuff. Well, Mr. Weasley does love muggle stuff.

"Harry! Hagrid!... What happened? Where are the others?" asked a plump, red-haired lady with a teenage girl with long red hair trailing behind the lady. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny! "Is no one else back?' Harry asked after the two girls caught up with them.

"There were on us right from the start, Molly. We didn't stand a chance." Hagrid replied, taking his goggles off. "Well... Thank goodness you two are alright... and who are those childern?" Mrs. Weasley asked, finally realizing us. "These are Nick, Callie, and Kiki. We found them after we landed. Still don't know if they're good or evil." Hagrid replied. Harry walked up to Ginny and they started talking. I was staring at them until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around. "What?" Kiki held up three fingers. "Three... Two... One." After she counted down, there was a flash and two men came struggling up. One of the man was leaning on the other, a big gash with blood flowing out of it where his ear should be. Lupin and George!

"Get him inside!" Lupin yelled as Harry got on the other side and helped dragged him inside. I turned back to Kiki and Nick. "Whoa." "This is awesome!" Kiki squealed.

"Kiki, your not gonna meet Diggory! Now c'mon! We need to prove that were good!" Nick grabbed mine and Kiki's wrist and dragged us into the house. Once we were in the house, she let us go and together, we walked into the living room. In that split second, we found a wand pointing in our direction. Uh oh.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Lupin demanded, still pointing the wand at us."Look, you just want evidence that were not one of Voldemort's followers! So I'll tell you why: We're don't have wands, we were attacked by a Dementer and I hit my head! So please stop questioning us! Thank you." Kiki responded, or in my word, yelled. "Sorry about her, she's just frustrated. I can assure you that we are not evil." Nick replied calmly. Lupin lowered his wand, still glaring knives at us.

After that very loud moment, there was another flash of light and we all rushed outside. Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing there, looking all sweaty and low on breath from his journey, and his wand pointing directly at Lupin. "The last words... Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us." He said with a low and quiet voice, breathing in the middle of his sentence. "...Harry is the best hope we have...Trust." Lupin whispered, keeping his voice soft to where barley anyone can hear him.

Kingsley lowered his wand. "What gave you away." He demanded. "Hedwig, I think. She was trying to protect me." Harry answered back. I felt sadness dig at me. Hedwig was my favorite character, besides Dobby. It was so cruel how Voldemort had killed her. Why did Voldemort kill an animal?!

Another flash appeared and skeleton-like horse with leathery wings. Thestrals. A girl with bushy brown hair came running into sight. Another threstral landed and a boy with black, slightly turning red hair walked into view. The girl ran up and hugged the boy. I felt the sadness of the mentioning of Hedwig leave me and a smirk plastered on my face.

_Remember how you too used to hate each and now, your crushing on each other? Good times... Good times, Ron and Hermione._

"Have any of you seen George?" A tall redhead looked around at our group, trying to figure out why our faces were grim. His eyes widened in surprise as he dashed into the Burrow. We followed him in, my friends and I hastily in the back since they hadn't decided what to do with us. We found the rest of the Order and there laid George, him looking so weak as he barley whispered to his brother. "I feel... Saint." "Saint?" Fred questioned "You know... Holy."

"At a time like this, you joke around and yet, you choose to say 'Holy'?" George smiled and Fred had look of relief on his face. Mr. Weasley put his arm around Fred while Fleur and Bill came in. "Where's Mad-eye?" Ron asked, his hair back to it's normal state. "Mad-eye is dead. Voldemort was following them from the start and once Dung took a look at him... He vanished and Voldemort took out Mad-eye... And he fell down." Bill said with a grim expression.

Everyone was silent, including Kiki, who still seemed pretty mad earlier for some reason. Bill left the room and returned with glasses and a bottle. He then began to pour some liquid into goblets. Champaign. I could recognize the smell of it from my parent's New Year's party. Goblets were handed out to everyone, besides my friends, Ginny and I since we weren't of age to drink.

Bill was the first to raise his glass. "To Mad-eye." "To Mad-eye." Everyone else repeated and began to drink from their glass. Bored, I began to explore more of the Burrow. It was very... Comfortable. It was comfortable in a nine-people-have-lived-here way. Otherwise, I really loved it! The living room (Remember: the place is kind of messy) was welcoming in a way that made you feel relaxed... Except for the fact that a guy with an ear messing was lying in the couch... Okay, I'm just going to stop describing the living area. The thing the caught all of my attention was the grandfather clock. Instead of hands and numbers, there was spoons showing pictures where each Weasley was at. All the spoons were pointing at Mortal Danger. I smirked at a memory that popped up in my head. In the book, Half-Blood Prince, Mrs. Weasley gave away her nickname that Mr. Weasley calls her. Mollywobbles. Ha! That was my favorite part in the book! Oh yeah! In the Chamber of secrets, I loved where Lockhart had those goblins-

"Callie!" An embarrassed Kiki motioned for me to join their conversation. I felt heat rushed to my cheeks as I walked over to where my friends were, with the everyone staring at me. "Now... How does it so happen that you three mysteriously appeared when we were doing a secret mission." Lupin questioned us again."Before, my friend here starts screaming again, what she said earlier is true. We were attacked by a Dementer and we don't have wands. Please, we're sorry to bother but we have no clue what to do or where to go." Nick said.

"Nonsense! You three can stay here until you have to go to school. Won't we?" Mrs. Weasley replied. Lupin nodded approval, still hesitant."But what about books, robes, and wands? We don't have anything." Nick questioned, while Kiki was watching Fred and George. "We'll just use some old robes and books and find some wands somewhere. But first, lets get you washed up." At the last part, Kiki and Nick smirked at me and rolled their eyes. Feel the love.

* * *

After my exhilarating bath (Is it just me, or if your dirty and you take a warm bath, you feel more cleaned?) Mrs. Weasley laid me out some old pajamas Ginny out grew. Now, I'm not saying Ginny is fat, but her clothes are huge! The bottoms of my pants were way past my feet and the shirt was basically a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. It really stinks if your tiny like me. I climbed up the stairs and found my friends sitting in an empty bedroom wearing similar clothes, except that it actually fit them. Lucky.

"Uh, Cal, looks like you're wearing elephant skin!" Kiki blurted out."Thank you Captain Obvious!" I muttered as I sat down on the bed next to them."Here, Mrs. Weasley brought you a cup of tea for when you finished washing up." Nick handed me a mug and I grabbed it hesitantly. I'm an extremely picky eater (I get it from Grayson) and I knew for a fact that I didn't like tea."Just drink a little." I told myself and took a sip. Bitter and leaves a weird after taste.

"So what do to guys think?" Nick asked after I took sip."Oh it's bitter and leaves a weird after taste in your mouth." I replied taking another sip. Yep, still bitter."Callie... I meant about what's happened..." Nick trailed off. Kiki face-palmed and I pretended nothing happened and drank my tea, even though I looked really dumb.

Kiki cleared her throat. "Now that dumb blonde moment is over... We can answer now. ITS AWESOME!""Only you would say that. But what about our families. YOUR MOM?" Nick questioned. Kiki just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, how come you screamed at Lupin earlier?" I asked, taking another sip of tea and making a face about how bad it is."Oh that... Yeah, I realized I didn't have my iPhone. Stupid futurist technology." Kiki muttered with a scowl on her face."You gave Lupin an attitude because you didn't have your phone?" She noddded and Nick mouthed "Wow." I rolled my eyes and took another sip.

"Oh shut up Miss Shy! Oh I'm not going to talk because I was shy, so instead I minded my own business!" Kiki screamed in a mocking voice. That hurt a little. I can't help it that I'm extremely shy!"What about Cedric? You already missed meeting him and you won't ever meet him!" I yelled, feeling rage seep through me.

Kiki crossed her arms. "At least everyone was more sad about his death then Dobby. Dobby deserved to die!" "Oh no you didn't!" I shot straight up, setting my mug down. Kiki had a oh-yeah-I-did look to her face. Nick looked scared to interrupt our fan war. "At least Dobby died protecting his friends! Cedric stood there just allowing death to come to him! If you disrespect Dobby again, your going to regret it for the rest of your life!" I yelled back her. She stood up and went in front of me. She was good few inches taller than me and she muttered the words that got me furious.

"Dobby. Deserved. To. Die." She teased. I got ready to throw a punch when Mrs. Weasley came in. "Honestly girls, what is with the screaming?" "Nothing m'am! We were just playing around!" Nick answered right away. Mrs. Weasley turned to me and Kiki, eyebrow raised, as she was asking the unspoken question: Is this true? Kiki and I nodded right away. She still was suspicious but didn't let it show. "Alright then, but please, no more yelling. Everyone is trying to sleep. We all have lots of chores, including you three. So, off to bed!" At home, when my mom would say this to me, I would taken my time and in the end, not do it... But with Mrs. Weasley... I do not want her mad.

Nick and I curled up on the floor next to each other as Mrs. Weasley turned off the lights. "Goodnight girls." She whispered, leaving and closing the door. Kiki was so lucky that she got the bed... Jerk.

* * *

_I was standing at some kind of destroyed castle. The walls were nearly crumbling, rubble being kicked as I took every step. This place was similar... Like I seen it before._

_"Help..." Croaked a voice. I looked down to see myself staring at green, almond-shaped eyes. No, it couldn't be..._

_It was. I was staring at a dead Harry Potter. Dead. Not in a bloody heap, but like asleep with his eyes open._

_"No!" I whispered, taking a step and bumping into something. I shakily turned around and I regretted it._

_Hermione and Ron were lying at my feet. Curled up together, clinging to each other, afraid that the split second they let go, they would never see each other._

_"This isn't supposed to happen! Voldemort is supposed to die not Harry!" I whispered. I finally lifted my eyes and stuffed a fist in my mouth before I could scream._

_More bodies were laid around ground. Neville. Ginny. Luna. And poor Malfoy, even though I hated him, he wasn't supposed to die!_

_"Knowledge is a powerful thing... Use it well, or change something drastic..." A cold, high voice, sounding similar to Voldemort's, hissed._

_"No! It's fake! Harry will live and-"_

"CALLIE!" Screeched a voice. I opened my eyes and found Nick and Kiki sitting next to me, scared faces etched across their face."Destroyed castle? Dead Harry? Weird voice?" Nick questioned me. I nodded."Us too." Nick replied."What does it mean?" Kiki asked, scared, which is an emotion she does not show."Remember the voice talking about knowledge and using it well?" Nick asked.

Kiki asked, "Do you mean by what happens in the future of this world?" She nodded. "Yes, I think it means that need to keep it a secret. Otherwise, we'll change the entire adventure.""So, doesn't that mean we have to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" I asked, finally understanding what they meant."Exactly." She replied.

"What do we then?" I asked, now worried about the dream now. "Something in the morning. Now can we please go to bed?" Kiki complained. Without an answer, we all just climbed back into bed and tried to go back to sleep.

One thing was bothering, most likely bothering them two, but, how are we going to convince Harry to let us join?

* * *

**What do you think? I was going to wait a little longer to update, till I saw on TV that it was Harry Potter Red Carpet weekend, where they show all the Harry Potter films. I got to excited to wait. (I'm watching the Goblet of fire! Hehehe!)**


End file.
